Another Trip
by caah-s
Summary: They were on the train that was heading for Hogwarts, and Hermione had some things to solve with Draco. New third chapter, come take a look.
1. Another Trip

**That is my first fic, I hope you like it (I do not own Harry Potter. Just JK, she's a genius) :D**

ANOTHER TRIP

I can't believe I find myself in the same situation, again. I mean, another trip, at least the last one of many. Finally our 7th year was beginning, after all we have been through I was really hoping that this year would leave some good memories behind. Even with the horcruxes and the Voldemort's stuff, I tried not to focus on them, and pay attention to what really mattered to me right now. _Malfoy_. I know it sounds crazy, but I can't forget that blond hair, and what about those beautiful and deep grey eyes? I swear I could spend the rest of my life staring at them and do not getting tired of it. In addition, he is very smart (more than I imagined, actually), decisive (sometimes), and I must not forget to mention his charm, beauty and that sexy smirk.

Since the New Year's ball last year, he took control of my own mind. It's not something I am proud of, but I don't know how to deal with it, and each day it seems like he is becoming a part of myself. He is in my every thought, since I wake up, till I go to sleep. It shouldn't be like this, I am a Gryffindor and he is a Slytherin, and it hurts to say this but...I may have strong feelings for him. This is gonna be a long and tiring year.

**FLASHBACK:**

It was the night that everybody cheered for the whole year, waiting so patiently, but at the same time it was sad for some students who weren't coming back next year. But anyways, we should make that night last forever, put sadness aside this time and try to have most fun possible. At least that was my quote.  
I was never into that ball stuff, but the girls (more specifically Ginny) demanded my presence there. So they ended up lending me a knee-lenght dark green dress and some matching high heels. I guess I don't even have to mention that they did all my make up too.

"Hermione, you look beautiful!" Ginny said with her eyes sparkling.

"Thanks Ginny… you look amazing too" I said a little embarrassed.

I wasn't used to wear that entire make up and a gorgeous dress. Always a first time for everything right? However, Ginny was very...sexy I must say (and no, I don't like girls, thank you very much). She was probably trying to catch Harry's attention.

We both heard a voice coming from the doorstep "Wow, great work Ginny".

It was Harry; he came, gaving Ginny a gentle kiss on her cheek and taking a little bit of his time to look over her body before putting his arm over her shoulder. They looked really cute together. Yeah...I wish I could be that happy with someone, someday. Immediately I thought about Ron, but at the same time I almost threw up, just with the thought of kissing him and marrying him. He was like a brother to me, and that would be very, very strange.

Ron was screaming from the common room "I'm getting tired of waiting you guys, can you all be a little bit faster?, PLEASE!"

"We better hurry before he goes without us" I said in a low tone and giggling discreetly.

When we got in the assembly room our jaws dropped; it was all so well designed and with so many details that nobody noticed. They wasted a lot a time on planning and doing everything to make it all look perfect. There was good music playing and hectic people dancing, a bar serving some drinks and food. I felt so good for the moment, until I heard a voice that I recognized very well.

"I should say Granger; you look very good for a Mudblood" Malfoy said while he looked at me with his gorgeous gray eyes that I liked so much.

"Thank you Malfoy, it's a shame that I can't say the same about you" The word _liar_ was spinning around my head. Of course that would never be true, he was always beautiful and I hated him so much, for making me think about things like that.

"Hey, I was thinking we could try to be polite only for tonight, so try to control yourself Granger. I think both of us understand that this beautiful night shouldn't be ruined so fast, right?" He almost whispered the last words in my ear and a sort of chill came with it, making my body tremble a little.

I silently watched him go, breathing fast and deep, heart beating so much more than it's normal. So all this feelings shouldn't mean anything, right? After all, it was about Draco Malfoy we were talking about, the git, the guy that spent all those years annoying me and my friends. Forget it Hermione, he's still a jerk, like he always was. I thought it would be better if I put my feelings aside and see what the night has reserved for me.

The music was getting louder and louder, so I decided to go straight to the dance floor. Moving my hips with the song that was playing, sometimes I picked up the first person that appeared in my sight to dance with me, I was enjoying all that. The feeling of freedom, maybe, but whatever that was, it was great and I didn't care if the world came down, I would die happy with sort of a happy feeling inside.

I was having so much fun and suddenly realized that the music was now slow, and couples were forming in the middle of the crowd, people in love were getting closer. I guess that wasn't for me, I can't even keep a fish alive for some weeks and all my past relationships were a complete disaster. Damn it, I couldn't even keep my tears from coming. I was standing there, watching, alone, when I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder firmly, and a voice whispering in my ear.

"Would you like to dance with me Granger?" I knew that voice very well.

"Sure, Draco" I said hugging him and putting my head on his chest as we started to dance, very slow.

I know it was not a normal reaction coming from me, but what the hell did I had to lose at this time of the campionship?

"Uh, since when did we start to use first names here?" He asked with a smirk; we knew the answer very well, just needed to hear it coming from my mouth.

"I thought we were trying to be polite, better late than never right?" I giggled almost imperceptible.

He didn't say anything after that; we only enjoyed ourselves in that moment. I really wished that night never ended, it was everything going on so damn perfect. When I thought it couldn't get any better, the music ended, but before we went on our ways, he slowly locked my lips with his. It wasn't a normal kiss, it was full of desire and love, and it was warm, sending chills over my whole body. I've never felt something like this; I wanted more and more, just like a drug rushing through my veins; I felt my knees getting weaker with each sound we made, and my arms on his neck, pulling him closer to me, I didn't want to let it go, never. Unfortunately he broke the kiss; but like a gentleman; picked up my hand and gave it a sweet kiss, and I heard his last words whispered in my ear.

"I'm gonna miss you Hermione, but see you next year" And he left.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So now, here I am, with my best friends, on the train that will lead us to our last adventures, in our final year.

"HERMIONE SNAP OUT OF IT!" I realized they were all looking and screaming with me.

"I'm okay, don't worry guys" I was just trying to get some things straight inside my little confused head, it was that so hard to understand? Take a deep breath Hermione, relax. Soon we will get in Hogwarts and you are going to see Malfoy again (if that means I will be happier, great).

"We thought you had taken one of those sleeping potions again" As Ron spoke, he blushed a little.

They all care so much about me, but it makes me wonder if _he _showed the same affections, in the same way. Oh God, I don't know what is going on with me. Wake up Hermione; it was nothing, just a kiss and some simple gentle words. On the other hand he said he would miss me, I keep thinking if he is really missing me right now. NO, NO, NO, he is a git and a ferret and he will always be, I can't let myself fall in love with him, but… the big thing is that I'm already in love with him and I guess there is no turning back now; I'm going there and I'm telling him everything I feel. Face the consequences Hermione; you have made this mess, but you will get everything right this time.

I played the same scene over and over again. It was so good, and it felt so right. I would do anything to bring his thin lips back to mine, just to feel the shivers running down my spine, and his hands on my neck, bringing me closer to him. Stop! This was going too far for a train ride, I was about to get up and look for his cabin. I have officially lost my mind.

"And there she goes again" Ron spoke, and everybody laughed.

I needed an excuse, fast "Bathroom, I'll be back soon".

Now, I just needed to find his cabin, which was probably the one that had the candy lady standing outside; because of Crable and Goyle; I turned to see left part of the corridor and he was there, right in front of me. At least I didn't have to look for him so much. However I regret my stupid idea of getting out of my cabin, just the sight of his blonde hair and perfect eyes made me blush, even more when I felt his gaze upon me.

"We need to talk, you know" His simple sentence, with the words that made my heart leap of joy. And then, without further ado, he pulled me with him into the bathroom.

"Malfoy! What the hell do you think you are doing? Dragging me here with no one else but you! Are you out of your mind? _because I am from mine._" He stopped my senseless talking putting a single finger on my lips.

"Shhh…Let me speak ok?" I angrily nodded.

"You are a smart girl, should know pretty well what I want to talk about. I just want you to know that when we kissed, on the ball, I felt something uncommon and I don't know how to deal with that. You have to understand that I'm not sure of anything I'm doing right here and this will be something that I will regret for the rest of my life, but I don't know what else to do, and I know you feel something for me too Granger, please don't give me another one of your famous speeches trying to say the opposite. Because despite of your blood, I pay enough attention to you. I know everything, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel the tension in your body right now. You want me as much as I want you." He grabbed my hands attentively and kept looking at them, waiting for an answer.

I was really stunned. Whenever I would guess that Draco Malfoy was going, someday, to practically declare his attraction towards me, Hermione Granger. He left me speechless and the only thing that was on my mind was the thought of crushing that warm and thin lips of his on mine again, kissing him fervently, with my hands sliding through his muscular chest, my legs wrapped on his slim waist. Oh, he was driving me crazy, making my panties get all soaked and he didn't even had a clue of it.  
Ok, coming back to my current situation, what should I say to him? I couldn't just tell him those three little famous words. I was not sure of anything either, I was as lost as he was! I am not used to all of this. Damn you stupid cupid, can't make one wise choice in your life, can you?

"I will take your silence as a signal for me to get out of here. So, it was nice to see you again Hermione, goodbye" I placed a hand on his shoulder impulsively.

When I listened to my name coming from his mouth something cleared inside my head, and made me do that. An unexpexted act coming from me, but I had to do something! He was almost leaving without even giving me a kiss; the thing that I longed the most at this moment.

"The last thing I want is to see you leave through that door right now" And with my words, he pulled me into a kiss.

I wish I could pinch myself to see if it wasn't a dream, damn, he is a great kisser, I am glad I can feel that again. He asked permission to slid his tongue through my mouth and I granted. I felt an explosion of a hundred different things just from that simple act and I couldn't hold a shy moan with the pleasure. My knees were getting weaker by every movement he made; with his mouth and hands. He was doing cute sounds inside my mouth, and that was making me so happy inside. I could finally kiss him with all the passion that I was keeping inside myself this whole vacation, and I swear that nothing in the world could ruin this moment. The train could crash, explode, fall from a precipice, but I would feel safe with in, in his arms, always. He held me tightly to support me, with a hand on my back and the other on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to deepen the most amazing kiss I have ever had, and that I was becoming addicted to. It was tenderly but also fervently, filled with passion, lust, and I dare to say love. We were slowly taking another step, making sure to not rush the things and end with the romantic mood. I had little experience with this, but he helped me with the buttons of his black shirt and with the blink of an eye, it was on the floor. It didn't take me a long time to run my hands his muscular chest. Thank you very much Quidditch!; his muscles were very defined and his six pack was driving me insane. While one of his hands moved to squeeze my ass, the other one moved to my breasts. This was going a little too fast, but the problem was that my mind was recusing to process any kind of additional information. We pulled each other apart, gasping for air, breathing heavily.

"Bloody hell Granger, where did you learn to kiss like that?" I laughed louder than I should, altough his expression showed me that he was serious about this.

He looked at me carefully before asking the final question. "Are you sure you want this Granger? I don't want to see you crying in the bathroom late at night"

I wasn't thinking straight anymore, I just wanted him, now. I nodded to confirm everything he was hoping for. It wasn't long before he laid me on the cold bathroom floor and positioned himself on top of me. My top was removed very slowly, I could see his eyes shinning with antecipation. I realized I didn't care anymore, I have all the rights to do what I might want, and I want this, with him and no one else is going to make me feel like this again. The rest is not like him, don't have the same passion, the same grey eyes. He is unique, my one and only. I caught him looking at my breasts with a childish smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" He answered almost immediately.

"Just enjoying my view" I pulled him quick for another kiss.

Soon, I could feel his upper body against mine, and that meant that all of our respective clothes were on the floor. Draco cupped my left breast with his hand and began to suck the right one. That was amazing; far away from everything I have ever felt. I never wanted him to stop, it was like I was on heaven, dying of pure bliss. I could feel him pressing himself against me even harder. He started to make a trail of kisses: first my ear lobe, than my neck, after, the space between my breasts, my belly, and I was glad when he finally arrived to my navel. He was staring at me while he took of my panties and threw it on the floor, next to everything else. I felt his eyes scanning my whole body, from the top of my head to the tip of my toe and it felt great. I was ashamed, but everytime I tryed to cover something with my arms he stopped me. Deep inside I knew that with him everything would be alright.

"I have no words to describe you." I blushed, shit. I hated when he did that.

"I'm feeling a little injustice here" That was when he guided my little hands through his chest, reaching his jeans.

And I unzipped it, leaving him only with his boxers and I could see clearly now how much excited he was, so I decided to remove his boxers once for all. We were staring at each other, when in a rush he made his move and began to kiss me passionately. I was digging my nails on his back, screaming his name over and over again.

"Please Draco...I...I..." He gave me a smirk, he knew exactly what I wanted.

"Say the words Hermione and I will do it" Oh, he was playing with fire.

"Can you please stop being a jerk for a second?" I wanted, I needed him.

He laughed loud, and I relexed for a second, then I remembered what we were about to do. He gently rubbed the tip of his member on my entrance.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this after" He said in the softer way possible.

"I already told you I'm fine with this. Now do it soon, before I get bored." I loved him more than I knew.

"Haha! That's pretty impossible with a naked Draco Malfoy on top of you."

He kissed the corner of my mouth and without moving his face from mine I felt it. He was inside of me and it hurt a lot. A single tear ran through my face and he kissed it away. It hurt on the beginning, but after a few minutes the pain was transformed into pure pleasure. Everything was so perfect, the things he was making me feel was beyond anything I have ever dreamed of. I loved him, I had no doubts anymore. I felt the climax growing more and more each time his body met mine, we were so sincronized that it was a shame that it had to end it. I left an incredible loud moan when we both reached our climax together, Draco collapsed on the floor and I lay on his firm chest. I couldn't believe I had made it with Draco Malfoy, the boy I was supposed to hate with all in me, on the bathroom floor of the Hogwarts express.

"That was amazing" We said breathless.

"Do you think our friends are worried?" I asked with curiosity.

"Maybe a little" He answered smirking at me like always.

We were resting peacefully, on a romantic embrace, when the speakers were on, saying out loud to everyone hear it:  
Welcome to Hogwarts dear students! I hope you all had a good trip and have a great year at the school.

Draco was already up and offering me a hand to help me, it was very odd to see him like this. After he pulled me up, he rushed to put his clothes back on.

"See you later Hermione" He said as he winked at me, leaving the bathroom after.

Oh, this will be an interesting year…

**Thank you so much for spending your time reading my fic. I wrote another chapter, so please read it too!**  
**Feel free to review :***


	2. Another Year

**Hello guys! So I decided to write a second chapter for my first fic 'Another Trip'. I loved all the reviews, the good and the bad ones, thank you so much. I hope you like this one too; keep sending me some reviews ****  
(I do not own Harry Potter)**

**ANOTHER YEAR:**

After my little 'incident' with Draco (damn, I shouldn't use his first name, unless we were alone, but I can't help it). I picked up my things and met Harry and Ron outside the train, ready to go to the carriage.

"Don't say anything about the thing at the train; I think she's in those days of the month." - Harry whispered to Ron, who didn't pay so much attention.

I approached them happily; after all, I can say I had a good time with Draco. On the other hand this seems so strange, he's suppose to be my worst enemy, and here I am, going all the way with him. But I'm not going to let this turn into a relationship; for more that the idea makes me very happy inside. We just can't. We hate each other, our friends hate us and they would never accept something like that. I keep imagining Ron's face if I tell him, probably he will turn red like a tomato in a second and run towards Malfoy and hit him in the stomach. Harry is more intriguing. He might trust my judgment or go crazy about it with Ron.  
It doesn't matter now, It won't happen again. At least for now.

"Hey 'Mione…how are you?" - Ron asked shyly.

"Hm…I'm fine, thank you Ronald."

"Why is he acting so strange?" - I asked Harry covertly.

"I don't know. Maybe because someone disappeared for almost one hour and told us nothing to explain yet." - He raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer that never came.

We got in the carriage and didn't say a word; just faced each other sometimes. We finally arrived at Hogwarts. They were really pissed with me, but I did nothing wrong. Ok, maybe I have, but they don't know about it, and I won't tell them, not until my mind say otherwise.  
Professor McGonagall came to us to say a few words:

"Hermione, I'm asking you nicely to get out of the carriage and follow me. You will meet your friends later for the dinner at the Great Hall."

I nodded and followed her to a secret room at Hogwarts. It looked a lot like the Room of Requirement. Inside, I spotted Snape, standing aside a blonde hair boy, who looked a lot like…Malfoy. Shit! They found out about what we did on the train. I knew it Harry and Ron were hiding something from me, and giving me strange looks, they probably already know everything! I was hopeless, and prayed to be something else they wanted to talk about.

"Please take a seat Miss Granger" - said Snape in a low tone.

I took my seat and stared at Malfoy. He looked at me and gave me a malicious smile. Once a git, always a silly, ferret, git.

"Now that we are all here, you may start Minerva." - Snape spoke again.

"As you all know, this year we had to choose two students to be Heads of the school. That includes a lot of responsibilities and tasks, such as patrolling, planning special events and the more important, sharing a dorm. BEFORE any of you protest, I must say we won't change our minds and you both will have your own dorms, the only thing you will share is a bathroom. And please, you are in 7th year, try to be civil with each other. I don't want to hear about fights and argues during your duties."

"That's all for now, you may go to the Great Hall and join your friends." - Snape finished and left with McGonagall.

That was unbelievable, of course! I read it all about Heads on _Hogwarts: A History_, how could I forget? I was for sure relieved, but it didn't last long. It came crashing down on me like a missile that now I had to share a room with no one else that Draco Malfoy, and he was sitting right next to me now, staring at me with those gorgeous gray eyes. I couldn't figure out his expression, but he gave me a smirk and started talking:

"Who was expecting this, right Granger? Me and you, together, sharing a room. I'm sure that will be very interesting." - He said while he bent down to my face and bit my ear lobe, making me shiver.

"Get off of me ferret. I don't want anything related to you and I will make sure to only talk to you about our duties. Believe me, I want to stay away from you as much as you want to stay away from me."

I had to put some big effort to say those words and stray my mind of the fact that Malfoy was almost pressing his whole body towards me.

"We both know that's not true Granger. And I can make you say the opposite"

I realized his breath on my ear was driving me crazy, and if I didn't get rid of him, it would be a lost battle. It wasn't simple, but I managed an excuse.

"Everybody is waiting us at the Great Hall Malfoy. We really should go…" - I said trying to not sound desperate.

For my surprise he got up, and offered me a hand to help me get up. I ignored his hand and got up by myself, heading towards the door, leaving him there, with a strange expression and always, a smirk.

I mentally reached a conclusion that he was crazy or under effect of Amortentia. No way in hell Draco Malfoy was attracted to Hermione Granger. It hurts to admit, but I am a book-worm. Fine, I changed, my body developed a little, and my hair was no longer that bushy; I found out a spell to get him just a little wavy. I couldn't wait anything good if the words Draco Malfoy, share, room, and Hermione Granger were in the same sentence. I hope someone could put some brains in that little ferret head, to make him less perverted. Ha-ha, who was I kidding? He wasn't going to change, not for a Mudblood like me, not for anyone else. He was a git, and I should forget about him right now and focus on my final year and my friends, that were possibly still mad at me.

The Great Hall was totally beautiful. Very colorful and full of tiny decorations that made everything looks like a big event. You could see the faces of the first year students; a little afraid I must say. I wish I could go there and comfort them, say there was nothing to worry about, but I couldn't, because it wasn't truth at all. We were living hard times, Voldemort was still out there, looking for Harry and trying to find a way to finish him off.  
I took a seat next to Harry and Ron, seems like they were saving a spot for me.

"Guys…I'm sorry for…" - I was going to apologize, but McGonagall started her speech.

Nobody was paying much attention to her; they all knew what was going on, and what we should do to be safe under those circumstances. I felt my skin burning, and I took a look at the Slytherin table, in time to see Draco staring at me, with the same expression he was when I left him at the Room of Requirement. Seems like he wanted to say something that was stuck down his throat and he just couldn't let it out. I wanted to talk to him, deep down in my heart I cared about him, and I cared about his thoughts, especially if they were related to me. Of course I cared, I liked him. Stupid ferret, look what you are doing to me! I can't even think straight and pain attention to a simple speech without leaving a blank space dedicated to you and your…your…way of being a Malfoy.  
When she finally finished, I could hear everyone sighing relieved. I was playing with my fork when Harry woke me up:

"So Hermione, what you wanted to say to us?" - He was paying attention to what I have said earlier. Damn you Harry.

I felt everyone's eyes on the Gryffindor table on me now. And I was embarrassed and blushing very hard. I decided to speak up at once.

"I am very sorry for what happened at the train ok? I-I haven't slept so much last night, because I was very anxious and I ended up sleeping at the bathroom there."

That was definitely the worst lie I have ever told someone, but gladly, they bought it. After all, who would doubt of the most responsible person in Hogwarts and recently Head Girl?

"Oh Hermione! You should have told us."- said Harry hugging me.

"So you were using that sleeping potion after all? - asked Ron curious.

"Can you please forget that stupid potion? And just for you to know Ronald, I didn't use that."

I got mad with him. He was so stupid sometimes, for god's sake! Grow up is not for everyone, I think. But he was still my friend.

I wasn't actually hungry so I was getting up and going to see my new dorm, when a little paper fell down right into my lap. I picked up and read the message:

_Granger, _

_I don't know if McGonagall told you our password, probably she forgot.  
Snape already told me and asked me to tell you, but I don't think I will, not that easily, if you know what I mean._

_Meet me at our dorm's door whenever you want (I saw you were getting ready to leave, so I had to be fast with this stupid note)_

_Malfoy._

It was all that I needed now. If I know him (and I do), he was going to suggest something really stupid (like him) and I was going to refuse it, until I started to beg for the password or plan something really good to make up his mind. And I knew exactly what to do.

I went to the dorm's door, hoping to find him there, but he wasn't. That was strange, but thinking a little bit more, it was common to Malfoy being late. I remember that last year he came to the Charms' class full of pink lipstick, with his uniform all crumpled and followed by Pansy Parkinson. I never liked that girl, maybe I was just jealous, but something in that pug face of hers don't make me so happy. I kept remembering things that happened last year, and how I wish the time would go back so I could live all that again, and maybe making a few changes. I didn't notice when someone approached me from behind and wrapped his/her arms around my belly, I nearly jumped, and looked back to see Malfoy almost laughing at me.

"This is not funny Malfoy; you scared the hell out of me!" - I said while trying to get out of his embrace.

I could see the tears of joy forming in his eyes; he was so…happy and relaxed. Like nothing in the world could hurt him now.

"I'm sorry Granger, but you should see the look on your face"

He turned me around and forced my head into his chest. It was kind of a protective hug; strange, I agree. I could smell his perfume, it was good, and I couldn't decide what it was made from. He suddenly stopped laughing and realized what he was doing and who was the person next to him. I thought he was going to push me away with all his strength, but instead he pushed me carefully, long enough to look into my eyes, with that same damn expression. Seems like I was looking to a doll; a ferret face doll.

"Why everytime I look at you are with that same expression?"

I know how to ruin the romantic mood, I know that, don't worry.

"Because dear Granger, it is my way to say that I have no idea what you are doing to me since last year."

"And what does that mean exactly?" - I had to ask, to kill all my curiosity about that look.

"You are so silly Granger. You really think that I'm going to give you all the answers you want to know?" - He smiled.

Who said Malfoy wasn't capable of giving someone a genuine smile? And I faced an odd sensation running through my veins and my whole body. I smiled back at him, and locked my look in those amazing gray orbs. When I realized he was leaning down to kiss me it was too late, I wasn't able to do something to stop it; like I was going to stop something like that. Actually I craved for this since our little 'thing' back at the train. I missed those lips fitting perfectly against mine, and moving in a frenetic rhythm. It began slowly and naïve, but when he realized I was responding he pushed me against the wall and assaulted my mouth. With one of his hands making circles around my back and the other grabbing my neck to deepen the kiss more and more. He knew and I did too that I missed the taste of his tongue. In the fraction of second they made contact it was an explosion of different sensations. I didn't know what to do, I found myself lost in the kiss. He was moaning my name while kissed my jaw, my cheek, my ear lobe and my neck. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but it was impossible. I said his name so many times that I can't even remember, while one of my hands were locked at his blonde strands of hair, the other was trying to take off his robes and unbuttoning his shirt after.

"Well, well…someone here really missed me huh? - He said between kisses.

"Shut up, you are still a slimy ferret to me" - I made my best to sound serious.

"And Granger is back on the ring" - He laughed while started to unbutton my shirt very slowly.

We should stop, but we both know we couldn't. If we make one more step ahead there was no turning back and no regrets after. I was never against anything we did or was going to do. The thing on the train was great, it wasn't my first time actually, it was better. I started to push him lightly, to see if the boy realized what we were about to do, again. The problem is he was lost, also; I had to think of something, fast.

"Draco, we should stop" - I thought using his first name would hit him, and I was right, as always.

He stopped and looked at his hands, probably thinking what he was doing with a Mudblood like me. He never said a word, just later, when I put my shirt back on and started to help him.

"I can do this by myself Granger, thank you"

He was thanking me? That was a start for the little civil thing.

When both of us were fully dressed again, we looked at each other. I was blushing a little. He came to me and lifted my chin up, so that I was looking straight at him.

"I never regretted anything Hermione, I swear. I'm sorry for this" - he pointed to the way we looked - "I got carried away; that's the effect you have on me, just you."

He smiled one last time and gave me one last kiss, before I noticed he never told me the password; the real reason of this casual meeting.

"Wait! Malfoy! You never told me the password!" - I ran towards him and grabbed his wrist.

He looked down and intertwined our fingers, so that now we were holding hands, and smiled again.

"The password is Lionake, now let's go."

He pulled me through the door and I found myself in peace again, with him. Never in my life I was going to guess that he was going to make me happy like I am now. If I only knew that before…we could have jumped the part of worst enemies and went straight to the possibly love of my life.

**Finished! At least for now guys. If you review and if one day I find myself with a huge desire to write more of this story, I promise I will! Hope you enjoyed like I did when I was writing. Feel free to send me some ideas to continue. Thank you :D**


	3. Another Feeling

**Hello, hello. Please tell me you missed me guys! Haha, just kidding. Anyways, here it is, another chapter for the story, it took a little longer than it should, (low inspiration lately) but I hope you all enjoy it. If it'****s not too much to ask, R&R. Thank you so much :)  
~I do not own Harry Potter *sigh/unfortunately*~**

When we passed through the portrait hole I was completely amazed. Malfoy didn't even seem to care about the conflict between the red and green adornments. The left part of the room was obviously dedicated to Gryffindor, red curtains covering all the windows, the steps that led to the suite were overlaid with a deep red carpet; very beautiful, of course, whoever did all of this deserves a prize. The door had a big picture of a brave and powerful lion. The common room itself had a nice and warm fireplace, with an exotic gray stone around of it, trying to imitate marble; nice and leathered one armed chairs let the place more cozy and peaceful. There was also a big glass table on the center of the room.

Now, taking a look at the right side, I could see the Slytherin colors, not as great as the other side, but it was still a good thing to see. Decorated on the same way as the left side, but on his bedroom door, instead of a lion there was an image of a huge sneaky snake, covering it all; so typical, isn't it? What was I waiting for? A big and fluffy rabbit, I don't think so.

Malfoy let go of my hand and suddenly it was cold. He headed straight to his room, he was so bipolar. I will never understand that ferret, I assure you that. I went to my bedroom and let another sigh of surprise escape my mouth. White colored furniture all around, a king-size bed with thousand of pillows and a pair of light yellow sheets. Excited, I ran to the bathroom to take a little look at it and noticed that there were two doors. Oh no, they really think that I will be capable of sharing a bathroom with that stupid git? Damn it, he was going to be the death of me. He got in the place at the same time I did. Our eyes met for a short time and he probably thought the same things I did just a second ago. I was certain that he was back to the old Malfoy the minute he opened his mouth.

"Hey Granger, please don't tell me that you are one of those girls that spend a whole hour just to take a simple shower"- He said with displeasure.

"Why do you care anyway Malfoy? As long as you don't fill our shelves with all the beauty products you own" - And the fight was on, again.

"I'm sorry that there still are some people who actually care about their looks" - How dare he imply that I'm ugly after going all the way with me?

"Really Malfoy? You're saying that I don't look good enough?" - It was my comeback, but unfortunately I wasn't expecting for that kind of answer.

"Oh dear Granger, you for sure are good enough. Enough for a dirty mudblood" - He looked at me like he was about to spit directly at my face.

Now I was so messed up. Five minutes ago he was kissing me hungrily and holding my hand, saying the sweetest words in the world and now he was acting like last year all over again, being a rude and selfish person that I thought it had changed. I guess that part of him; the Malfoy way, will never fade away completely. However, I'm sure of one little thing: he seems very brood about something and I'm decided to help him, despite all the bad things he had done to me recently and in the past, and to everyone around me. Tears ran down my cheeks and just for a second I hoped that some commonsense hit that boy's head and he would come back running towards me to simply wipe them away, but he was far gone by now. I was being silly, I knew it. I handled everything so well, now the world was coming down on me. After his affections, bringing that word back to the ring brought me bad memories, burned my skin like fire and harmed my heart; not so deep, but enough to make me feel this way, pure sadness mixed with hate. That was the way things roll with a Malfoy, he's hard to deal with, but when you finally get him, he opens up just like a rose, or at least that is what I wished for.

After my delirium I went to my room and tried to fall asleep, with no luck, minutes later I was still wide awake. So I climbed down the stairs to the common room and sat by the fireplace. After watching the bright fire burn the remaining little pieces of wood for a while I heard a scream, followed by a moan and another squeak. All of this sounds coming from his room and for more that I wanted to ignore it, it wasn't possible. Damn it Hermione, why do you still care about this stupid ferret? I slowly got up and stopped by his door, afraid of getting closer or just knocking. I tried to open, but it was locked; of course, but there was nothing that a simple Alohomora couldn't handle. I was being careful not to make a lot of noise and wake him up. After seeing him like this I kind of felt sorry for him, he seemed very disturbed, rolling around his bed with an expression of total pain through his face. I didn't know if I should go on and wake him up or just go away and pretend that nothing ever happened. My inner force won, and I found myself shaking him desperately.

"Malfoy, Malfoy! Wake up, come on! It's just a nightmare" - I thought he deserved some words to calm him down.

I was about to give up and get back to my room when he started to finally open his eyes. At that point he was covered in sweat, with his hair almost glued to his forehead. I must admit he wasn't looking so bad, something close to sexy, but that was definitely not the time.

"Granger? What are you doing in my room, I thought I had locked the door"- He sat by his bed and looked at me.

"You know, you don't have to say anything, just a nice 'thank you' would be great" - I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait, have I said something while I was sleeping?"- Oh, so he was worried about something after all!

"No Malfoy. Now, if you let go of my arm I would be grateful"

He gave a long sigh and finally let go of my arm. I looked at him one more time and he was sleeping again. There was something going on with him, and I was going to find out, wait for me Malfoy. He was hiding facts and someone tells me that is not a short story, there are a lot of things behind it, if there wasn't he wouldn't make so sure that I didn't hear a word of his sleepy mumblings.

I couldn't get to my room in time; I was tired and ended up taking a long nap on the common room sofa. I woke up with a nice feeling, or even better, a warm one. There was a blanket on top of me, but I didn't remember going to my room and picking it up, and even if I did, I assure you it wouldn't be green with silver stripes.

For the first time in my life I was late for class. And being unlucky like I am, it has to be Potions class right? Snape would love to take points from Gryffindor on the first class of the officially first day of school. I ran towards the dungeons and met Malfoy on the way; sit near a statue, trying to hide from anyone else who passed by.

"Are you going to the class Malfoy?" - I really make my best to sound as polite as possible, but it is really hard, considering the person I'm dealing with.

"Why do you care Granger? Just go there and please argue with Snape, so he can take more points from your dear house" - He wasn't even looking me in the eye

"What is wrong with you? That's what I win for being nice to someone like you…" - I practically mumbled the last sentence, as if I was talking to myself.

"I don't need your compassion, just leave me alone" - He was not helping at all.

"Fine! Do whatever you want Malfoy, but when the times comes you will need me, I know you will"

I marched the rest of the way and I could still hear his muffled words, although I couldn't decipher any of them.

I knocked on the door and opened slowly, just to see everybody; including Snape, looking at me with a surprised expression. Of course, when will they witness this event again? I swear I could hear Snape's speech before he starts

"_Oh Miss Granger, did you decide to join us in this wonderful class? I'm sure we are all happy with your annoying presence by now. Please take a seat quickly, you stopp__ed my explanation. By the way, 45 points from Gryffindor will be taken thanks to your delay" _- Yes, exactly as I thought so.

For my luck, there was an empty seat at the back of the class, so I don't have to seat with any Slytherin. Some minutes flew by, I answered lots of questions, prepared perfect potions and listened to the same thing I have already read through all my late evenings spent in the library. I just moved my head when I heard another knock on the door; considering the first one by Filch, who was looking for Mrs. Norris again. Now, I could see that bright blonde hair appearing through cracks of the door. Snape only looked at his face and told him to take a seat, and the only one available at the moment was the one next to me, great. All that I needed was that ferret nagging me until the end of the period. He wasn't paying attention at all, kept playing with his quill or staring at the ground like he was searching for something that he had dropped. Poked my arm a few times just to ask how much time there was left; yeah, I bet he couldn't wait to get rid of me once for all.

My mind swirled in some thoughts and I ended up remembering about the green blanket this morning and like the curious person you all know I am, I couldn't hold myself, so I asked him about it.

"Hey Malfoy" - My turn to poke him on the ribs now - "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, you are already asking anyway" - He turned his head for a second.

"Oh…so, when I woke up this morning I found a green blanket around me. Do you have anything to do with this?" - I stared into his deep gray eyes.

"Actually I do Granger. You are welcome for keeping you warm and safe at night"

With his final words the bell rang, he got up and left me there, just in time to see Harry and Ron coming for me.

"Hermione, what was that with Malfoy just now?" - Seems like I wasn't the only one that was a curious one, right Ron?

"Uh…nothing, he just wanted my notes for the class, because he wasn't paying attention like always" - I hesitated a bit, but in the end they bought everything I told them.

"That looks a lot like him" - Said Harry "Yeah, for sure" Ron agreed.

"What's your next class Hermione?" - Ron asked hoping we would be together.

"If I'm not mistaken I have Herbology. Damn, I got to run. See you later at the Great Hall ok?"

I didn't even give them time to say goodbye, the last thing I heard was something like an 'ok' and then I started running to the greenhouses outside the castle. In the middle of the way I collided with something lean and hard; very muscled also, by the way. I analyzed every details of the body that I stumbled into and especially on those strong arms that were holding me still; they looked too familiar for my own taste. As I was following his body with my eyes the boy spoke and I recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Enjoying yourself there Granger?" - He asked sarcastically. 

_Malfoy…too good to be true isn't it? _"Yeah…right. In your dreams Malfoy" - I struggled to get rid of his embrace, but he was too strong.

"You were not that reluctant a few moments ago were you Granger?" - He got me stunned for a second "Why such a rush? I bet professor Sprout won't be angry with you like Snape was if you get a little late."

"If my memory is still working, you were not so happy and clever a few moments ago also, so be careful with your words Malfoy" - I'm sure I got him now - "Could you please let me go now?"

"Ouch, you hurt me Granger; otherwise I appreciate your compliment. I do think I'm really clever for a normal human being" - How can a person be so cocky? Dear Merlin help me here - "And to your other question, no, I don't want to let you go now"

"Can you give me a reasonable explanation?" - I was beginning to feel hopeless.

"Yes, I can. However, it would be better if I show you"

And then Boom! It was done. His lips crashed to mine in such a rush that made me forget about everything else. The only thing I felt as my back hit the cold stone wall and of his arms reaching my waist and his hand intertwined with my hair. He bit and sucked my bottom lip, torturing me slowly and driving me absolutely crazy. I wanted to take control of the situation but my arms and knees were turning into jelly and I found myself obligated to hold tight in his arms for support. His tongue hesitated before invading my mouth. But the kiss itself didn't last long; he ended it and rested his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes with such tender. He was the one who broke the gaze and decided to speak up.

"Damn it Granger, what the hell I keep doing this? I can't control myself around you anymore" - Wait, do my ears fool me or Malfoy is really saying he is almost 'addicted' to me?

"Easy there Malfoy, these things happen, don't worry so much" - Comforting is not my thing.

"That's where the problem stays. I have too many things to worry about" - He gave a long and tired sigh.

I started to think a bit and realized it was now or never, I had the chance to go and try to help him once for all. I could really make his troubles go away for a while. Oh, thank you so much Merlin, I know you are there observing all of us.

"You know Malf…Draco, I could help you with all this, I'm here for you" - He stared fixedly at me and brushed my cheek with both of his thumbs.

"You don't know where you are putting yourself into Granger, don't do this" - Why does he have to insist so much, just accept it.

"Look at me, come on" - Only when his face was at the same level as mine I opened my mouth again - "I want to do this, I don't know why, but it feels right. I shouldn't tell you this, but I listened to you this morning, you were terrible and could really use some help"

He didn't think twice and kissed me again, but there was something else besides the typical rush and passion. Another feeling that I was suppose to discover. Was that kindness coming from a Malfoy? Right, on another time and dimension maybe. I enjoyed it very much, different from anything I have ever tasted.

"You should go, we will see each other tonight and maybe talk about it" - The best thing is that I didn't have to insist anymore.

"Fine, but we will talk right Malfoy? Are you even listening to me?" - No, actually he was backing away, going to his class or to our common room; I had no idea - "Hey! Don't make me stand here talking to myself. You are going to pay for that, you hear me!"

"That's what I am hoping for Granger" - Far away I could still hear his beautiful voice.

I took a quick look at my pocket watch and…damn it! I am late again. I'm such a mess, all because of you, thank you so much Malfoy…

**And that's the end of another chapter, I hope you liked it! Keep reviewing and subscribing. Thanks for the support and everything else.**  
**Ps: Now I'm on vacation, so I suppose I could write another chapter before my classes begin (with your incentive, of course)**  
**Ps²: I'm working on another Dramione fic, which is actually a song fic and I hope it's finished by the end of July also.**  
**See you later alligator ~ :D**


End file.
